


Bad Influence

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Kíli Is a Little Shit, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, THAT'S ACTUALLY A TAG I AM CRYING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil keeps Kili in Mirkwood in exchange of the rest of the company leaving. What he hadn't expected was to get involved with the young prince.</p><p>And now the said prince was starting to get bored and that was a catastrophe waiting to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Influence

The meeting was going well, with Thranduil talking to some important people to him and his kingdom. And because the dwarf himself barely understood what they were talking about….he was starting to get bored. It didn't help that he was mostly ignored, just pacing around the table the others sat around before he took his place as well when the elf king shot him a dirty look.

Truly, it wasn't his fault that he had to stay behind in Mirkwood.

Thranduil had hoped that perhaps, if he treathened Thorin he would keep his nephew there if he continued the journey, the former king would withdraw from his foolish plan.

That hadn't happened however, and now Trhanduil was stuck with the dark haired prince and his blonde brother, who claimed that his place was wherever Kili was.

And Mahal did the two of them clash together.

Not a day went by that wasn't filled with snarling and shouting, smashed furniture or torn clothes because there was _no way_ he would agree to wear elvish clothes. Yet the things had taken an unexpected turn when one of their brawls left them breathless and without clothes on the elven king's bed.

Glancing at the elf again Kili’s lips curled in a small smile at the intense look in his eyes, the way he talked about his bussiness with cold passion and the tone in his voice implied he wanted nothing else but perfect work. 

He didn't understand why he was needed at the council meeting though, and the dwarf let out another pain suffering sigh.

It was in no way perfect. Thranduil was very distant and they fought about small things very often, not to mention the elf was not used on dating someone, that was clear.

But it still worked.

Kili would manage to steal a kiss now and then, and once he was sure he had even caught Thranduil smiling fondly at him, something that had quickly disappeared under his character. Their play fights would end up in learning each others bodies and well…

Kili glanced at the table again and the three people sitting around it in deep thought. None of them were paying any attention to him, why would they. He wasn’t a part of whatever it was they were talking about. 

A mistake that Thranduil would learn soon enough.

It was surprisingly easy to slide under the table unnoticed and he pressed a hand before his mouth to keep himself from snickering out loud. He crawled over to the king's legs, licking his lips a bit.

He knew he was taking a risk, they had never done anything like this on public but…it was a challenge and he had a feeling Thranduil would take it was one as well.

Placing his hand on Thranduil’s leg he grinned feeling the muscles under his hand tense in surprise and the elf’s voice trail of a bit before resuming as clear as ever. 

Well, that was no good.

Kili took his time in massaging Thranduil’s thighs, nuzzling his knee as he leaned against his legs before reaching up and slid his hand over the bulge that was starting to rise steadily under his palm.

Listening to the slight hitches in Thranduil’s breath Kili’s fingers worked deftly on unlacing his breeches and tugging them down a bit as much as they would go before licking his lips again. His fingers skimmed over the hardening member, relishing on the way Thranduil’s legs tensed again and he tried in vain close them.

Not having any of that Kili used his elbows to spread them a bit, fitting himself between them. Wasting no time he leaned forward, licking the tip of his cock grinning at the cough the elf let out. 

He felt a hand shift, slide into his hair and he waited for it to pull him away but…to his surprise it just laid there, holding onto him. 

Grounding him.

Kili grinned wrapping his lips around the head, sucking slowly making a pleased noise at the salty taste of precome that bursted on his tongue. The hand in his hair tightened as he slowly bobbed his head, taking more and more of the cock in his mouth, tongue swirling around finding the nerves and setting them in flames.

He wrapped his fingers around the base stroking him quickly as he worked the head with his mouth, his eyes closing as Thranduil’s legs trembled a bit in effort to keep himself still and not thrust forward into the heat.

Kili swallowed mouthing the underside of his cock before taking the head past his lips again, sucking a bit harder.

He could only imagine how Thranduil looked like right now, how he fought to not gasp or let any other noise slip out, how he would try to remind himself to focus on what he was doing instead on what Kili was doing. 

And besides, Thranduil couldn't show his comrades that someone like Kili, a mere dwarf would make him feel such intense pleasure, that he would melt from a single touch on the his ear.

He loved breaking Thranduil's character, loved waching the stoic face turn into one of pleasure and his eyes grow hazy with it.

Kili keened silently, bobbing his head faster and skimmed his fingers lower rolling them over the heavy sacks, earning another hitched breath from the elf. His tongue flickered around, teasing the head before sliding to massage the underside vein. 

He knew it was messy, he was not used on having something so heavy on his tongue and there was precome and spit everywhere but it somehow made it even more erotic and made him try even harder.

It wasn’t a surprise it took only few more sucks for his lover’s body to tense under him and the salty flavor filled his mouth, the dwarf dutifully swallowing everything to not make a mess. He pulled back with a small gasp, panting to catch his breath and practically purred as the hand slid through his hair, catching his cheek before retreating again.

Tucking the softened member back in its place Kili laced Thranduil back and wiped his lips before waiting for agood oppoturnity to slip back on his place. What waited him was more than he had thought.

Thranduil’s cheeks were lightly flushed, his lips parted and gaze unfocused and dark even if he kept them dutifully on the other members on the table. They were asking if the king was maybe feeling a bit feverish which was the right reason for Thranduil to excuse himself that yes, maybe he needed a bit more rest and stood up.

Kili gave him an innocent look, one that the elf returned with a feral grin as he grabbed the dwarf by his collar and all but dragged him out of the room.

He would make sure Kili payed for that little stunt.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what the heck I'm doing.
> 
> I'm so sorry.


End file.
